


Chained Together

by MegaTank



Series: Chained [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), Yuri, more porn that plot mind you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaTank/pseuds/MegaTank
Summary: With the days of ownership done, Anna and Elsa decide to enjoy the cold winter together with a nights of passion, pain and potions. Elsa won't let her freedom stop her from being dominated, after all (most of the time, anyway).
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Chained [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801951
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. Cool and Unusual Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Back by, well- existing demand, I've decided to finish the chapter I've had gathering virtual dust for about forever and a half and bring it to you. I will admit, this chapter didn't go on quite as long as it perhaps could as I lost sight of quite a bit of the original vision I had for it over all that time. I still have plans for more exciting things to come though, and I appreciate everyone's patience both over what's now years and as I attempt to find the drive to continue. I really do appreciate it.

Mostly through chance, Elsa discovered a method of soothing the after-effects of her newly discovered tastes. 

True, sitting outside on a snow-covered stone bench in the estate garden was something she wanted to partake in anyway. Not to mention this didn’t quite erase the soothe her skin the way Anna’s ointment could. If anything, that treatment went too far. The discomfort made walking around more difficult if left unchecked among other things. Yet at the same time, she didn’t want to _forget_. The vivid nature of the sheer stimulation was one of the best parts, even with a surprisingly sound night of rest behind her. 

So here she sat, simply enjoying the scenery, not at all bothered by how much of it was layered in pristine snow making it look so similar. Far beyond the gardens: all the way from the specks that presumably formed a town down in the south, to the barely visible mountain peaks way out north. The snow had a beauty all its own, especially where the plant life than normally flourished struggled to avoid being completely smothered. On occasion, Elsa could even simply get lost in her own breaths; crisp, clean air filling her lungs, then appearing briefly in front of her before vanishing again. It must have been a few minutes before Elsa noticed someone else nearby.

To her left stood a maid. Just like Elsa once was, at least for show. Wearing the same simple tunic as a uniform. While there was little doubt she was an adult, Elsa suspected this girl was younger than herself. Her soft green eyes were easy enough on Elsa’s, and her jet black hair had been tied into a bun, perhaps with just a hint of haste going by the one or two loose strands. How long had she been standing there, anyway? She didn’t seem likely to assert her presence any time soon.

“Yes, is something the matter?” Elsa asked, offering a hint of a smile. 

“I-” she stammered. “The lady- Lady Anna-” she stopped to breathe. “Lady Anna was looking for you. Only to know if you were alright, that is.”

“I’m quite alright, thank you. I’ll be staying here for the time being.” No response. Perhaps she needed more prompting “I will return if there are any problems.”

The girl bowed ever so slightly, but did nothing afterwards. Did Anna ask her to tend to her needs? The poor girl would freeze solid soon in that outfit. Clearly she needed something more direct.

“Could you ask Lady Anna to come out to me here? I have some things to discuss.”

The maid bowed more concertedly, then turned and left to the warmth of the estate. Elsa couldn’t help but suspect the young woman might not even have the courage to relay her message. Anna was under no obligation to step out here either; she might simply insist that Elsa come to her.

Yet, there she was. No doubt putting on some thicker clothing added to the journey time. Anna sat down next to Elsa, and-

“ _Ooooh_ ! That’s _frigid_! How can you sit there like that?”

“Well-” Elsa gave an embarrassed smile. She rubbed a hand on her behind. Still stung. “I suppose the cold is more soothing to me.”

“ _Oh_ . Well, there’s plenty more of that ointment as well.” Elsa vaguely nodded. Apparently, this did not impress Anna. “It’ll only take a couple more times to heal your skin. _I’m not hitting you there again until you do_.” Not the kind of putting her foot down that Elsa relished, but she wasn’t about to refuse. “Anyway, Heidi said you had something to say to me?”

Elsa paused. “Oh, is that her name? Well, I just wanted to enjoy this with you. Truthfully, it seemed like she was going to stand there freezing unless I sent her away.”

“I see. You’ll have to forgive her.” Anna laughed gently. Forgive her, though? Elsa already saw too much of herself in the young maid to harbour any kind of grudge. “While we had the round of dismissals for the winter yesterday, we also have a handful of people coming in providing some additional assistance. It happens to be her first day.”

“First day? I’m surprised you would allow someone without any experience to work for you.” Perhaps it wasn’t all _that_ surprising. Just a potential liability.

“There weren’t many applicants this year. It seems most people are doing well enough to spend the winter with their families. Apparently this young woman is one of the exceptions. She explained she needed the earn some money, though she wouldn’t explain why.” Anna stared into the sprawling gardens. “It didn’t sound as though she was lying, and she promised several times to work hard. I’ll try not to let her bother you again.”

Elsa quickly shook her head. “No, no. I’m not complaining. And I’ll try not to give her a hard time.”

“I appreciate it. So, what was it you wanted to tell me?”

“ _Well_ ,” Elsa started, clenching her right fist. “It was something I wanted to show you. Here!” She whipped her arm around, sending a wave of crushed snow over Anna.

Anna gasped, trying to flick the snow off herself. “ _You_ -” Elsa knew that laughing would rub salt on the surprise attack. Yet, she couldn’t stop herself.

“See how _you_ like it!” A clump of snow broke on Elsa’s shoulder. It was _on_.

  
  


“I told you; I’m _fine_ , Anna. Better even.”

Anna frowned. “You were out there for almost an hour, Elsa. Besides, I got you far better with all that snow than you got me.”

“We’ll have to disagree on that one.” Anna’s throws were far better than she expected. How could Elsa shrug it all off like that?

“Still, I believe some hot food would do you some good.” With no objections, they headed to the dining room for the day’s luncheon. There was still some time before the first course would be ready.

“ _So_ -” Elsa started.

“So.”

A brief, tense pause. “About last night.”

A hint of dread welled up in Anna’s stomach, picking up what seemed like apprehension from Elsa’s tone. There had to be something. Something she’d done horribly wrong-

“Are you alright with doing that again? Apart from waiting until I’ve recovered, anyway. It took some convincing the first time, and if you’re still not comfortable-”

No actual complaints? “Elsa, if you don’t have any problems or discomfort over what happened, then neither do I. You should know how much I enjoy feeling powerful over you. _Being_ powerful. I’ll _hurt_ you as much as you like, in the ways that you like. Next time- I’ll be ready right from the start.”

“Good.” Elsa nodded. “I’m so relieved. To be perfectly honest, I still think I can take _more_. Or at the very least, take it in some different ways. I’m sure there are some other things you’d like to try now that you’re more comfortable with this. Some other tools hidden away? Maybe even some more potions?”

There was _one_ thing. Technically, it was quite a lot more than that. Yet, Anna pushed all memories of such a thing into a dark corner of her mind, for good reason.

So, it was at the conclusion of their modest feast that she escorted Elsa down to the lowest level of her home. Once again, Elsa wore a blindfold, though the context was different.

Lanterns hung from the ceiling providing sufficient light, yet Anna exercised caution all the same. Step by step. Door by door. Winding around, they reached the storage cages, along with the wall Anna was looking for.

Or at least, a place painstakingly built to _look_ like a wall. The secrets of the wall were something only the head of the household were ever privy to. The secrets _beyond_ were something even those who knew of it were vehemently warned against exploring. Yet, Anna never got a reason _why_. Eventually, curiosity won out over caution.

So, with practised precision, Anna dismantled the blocks in her way. One by one. First, the loose bricks that only appeared to belong. Then, the twin locks. Then, the small puzzle lock. Finally, a combination; one Anna finally had the sense to set to a random number that couldn't simply be guessed. With everything removed, all that remained was to replace the false bricks and slide the brick based doors apart.

_FWOOM_. The torches in the concealed room ahead burst into life, allowing Anna to lead them in, before closing the door behind them. The workers may wonder or even suspect where they had gone, but there was no chance of them ever finding this. Elsa’s reaction on finally regaining her sight reminded her why.

“Anna- did you have this built? Bring all of _this_ down here?” Though Anna was much less surprised this time, Elsa’s tone was more curiosity than horror.

“Well- yes _and_ no. It’s a definite no for the first question. The second? A bit more complicated.”

Elsa closed her eyes and focused. “So, you’re not the first one in your family to-”

“Have deviant tastes? I guess not. Whoever _did_ have this place made was someone with some twisted desires of their own. All I know is that I was the first one to do more than look into this place in a very long time. I could have thrown everything out. Maybe have this be another storage room, or even a vault. Instead, I, well, _repurposed_ most of the equipment I discovered here. Not that I’ve had a real chance to use any of it yet.”

Anna broke her focus away from the past and back to Elsa. Her silence was conspicuous enough, but the thousand-yard stare as though she saw a ghost raised concerns.

“Elsa? Is something wrong? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. We can walk away from all of this. Forget about this room.” 

“Oh?” Elsa frowned slightly. Then, she shook her head. “No no no. This- I’m having some ideas. Things we can do here. That’s why you brought me here, is it not?”

“Well, _yes_ , but-” An unsure smile began to spread on Anna’s face. “Do you mean it? Does this place really interest you?”

“ _A lot_ .” Was this really happening? Anna never even worked up the nerve to _try_ going this far. Then, just like that- “I want to do things a bit differently this time. I want to _feel_ your passion.”

Anna nodded. “Yes. That, I can do. Come on.” She turned back to the exit. It seemed they had quite a lot to discuss. 

  
  


_Ungh. What happened_?

Elsa tried to clear the fog shrouding her mind. For some reason, it felt as though she couldn’t move. What happened?

The day started normally enough as far as she remembered. If anything, things were _too_ quiet. Anna went about on some private business, but said they would have a chance to do something fun later on. Then- _then_ \- Elsa went to eat by herself. Only something was off. Her juice? Tasted far too bitter. She felt a great dizziness take her. Almost the exact same as she did now. Could it-

_Oh no_. 

From what she could tell, she was laying face down on what seemed to be some kind of leather; her arms and legs dangled in front of her. _No_. Pulling on each of them confirmed her suspicion. They were being held there. The shackles were soft enough not to notice at first, but they showed their true colours at the first sign of resistance. This came in addition to one around her neck. Worse still, none of them would budge an inch. She was well and truly immobile. When a breeze shifted through the air, another chilling fact became apparent: she wasn’t wearing any clothes. 

Helpless, and exposed. That was the undisputed intent of her captor. That was just for starters.

Where was she, anyway? Surely if she opened her eyes, she would have _some_ idea. Only, they already _were_ open. The lack of difference proved so completely jarring, she only just noticed now she focused on it. Was there any sound to go on? Only some indistinct rumbling in the background. Or was there? There was no way to be certain of her senses here.

“What’s going on? Why am I here?” Elsa asked no-one in particular. There was a faint echo from her voice, but little else. If this was a confined room there couldn’t be anyone else around-

_CRACK_ . “Speak when _spoken to_.” The voice seemed female, yet indistinct apart from that. 

Elsa bit her lip, breathing through her teeth. Judging by the stinging burn on the left of her hind, that wasn’t an idle order. Whoever this person was, how in the world could they even see anything?

Footsteps sounded around her. Was her captor getting something else? Or merely letting their first strike sit? “You know, I went to quite a lot of trouble to bring you here. I’m going to savour this.”

Elsa’s thoughts of whether or not to answer were interrupted by another crack. Another hot sting on her back. Seems she was being _punished_ regardless. Hair stood on end. Terror, excitement; It could be either.

“Of course, that isn’t the only reason you’re here, at my mercy.” Elsa felt something sliding off her chin, perhaps the current weapon being used against her. “I have some very important questions for you. Questions you _will_ answer honestly. Otherwise-” three quick taps on her back. “Well, you’re welcome to try.”

An unusual threat, but the results of angering her interrogator lingered still. How long exactly could she hold out? How long would she _want to_?

Elsa felt leather rubbing against her back. Here, then there. Then, the lightest slap. “Question one. You’re a slave, aren’t you?”

“No!” Elsa felt sure that would be treated as a lie, but she would stand by her standing as a free woman, even when bound down.

“Hmmm- _heh_ .” A brief pause, punctuated by the occasional footstep. “That’s not what our information says. Still, you sound so _sure_ . It almost makes me want to believe you.” More circular motions on her skin. Though this time it felt more like a finger. “But you _were_ a slave, weren’t you? More importantly, you were a slave of Lady Anna of Arendight. That was _supposed_ to be a huge no-no, but we all have our skeletons, don’t we?”

Did this person know? Their last assertion was off, after all. “You won’t get a word out of me! I’ll _never_ betray her.” 

“ _Ooooh_. So you are hiding something about her.” In the heat of the moment, Elsa appeared to have chosen the worst possible words. “And it looks like you want to jump straight to the _hard_ way.” 

_Smack, smack, smack._ Another assault against her bare back, though Elsa swore each strike lost the slightest of force compared to the one before. Again, and again. Wouldn’t her captor use _more_ force to squeeze the information out? Or perhaps she simply didn’t feel each successive strike as strongly.

“Feel like talking yet? No?” Elsa remained silent, focusing on keeping her breath steady. “Looks like this won’t work on its own. I’ll need something more _persuasive_. Don’t go anywhere.”

With that taunt, the footsteps faded into nothing and Elsa was alone again. A gentle breeze, along with the lack of other sense to rely on, fanned the flames that lit her exposed back. She really shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as she was. Her captor certainly was. Things were apparently just getting started. There was no way to tell how much time was passing, especially without any senses to help. 

After some time passed, there was a gentle, low clatter of metal. Some kind of tray? Something was definitely moving closer. There was no way of being certain of what. Another shiver. Was it colder now? Elsa would feel that immediately in her current state.

“Did you miss me? It certainly took a while to find something to make you talk. I had _plenty_ to choose from, trust me.” Elsa heard the voice moving around her, them coming to a stop. Another sound of movement. “I wonder how long you can last against this. I’m not in any hurry; watching the bravado slowly break is the best part.” There was another chill, one slightly more intense. Elsa’s skin started to tingle. If striking her bare skin was only the first stage, then what-

_Cold_ ! Something small and frigid now rested on her back. In a matter of seconds, there was a wetness as well. So it was a block of ice? It slid just a little then- _ah_! Another one. Then another. A space of a couple of minutes, there must have been a dozen of them resting on top of her. Each teasing her with slight movements, keeping the shock fresh.

“Enjoying yourself? I have plenty more, if that’s not enough. Or if any fall off.” Instead of going numb, the cold spreading through her body filled Elsa with vigour. She didn’t know how long she could stand the cold, but for the moment it only made her- excited. Her back wasn’t the only place that was getting moist now. Was she shivering, or- _quivering_? Elsa could take this a little longer, at least. “Hmm, not the result I was hoping for. Clearly I need to try something else. Somewhere else.”

A light clattering. What would be used next? Even after this time, Elsa couldn’t see anything in the total dark. What exactly did they mean when they meant somewhere-

“ _Gaaah_!” Elsa cried. Another device, sliding straight into a weak spot. Her ass wasn’t used to this yet. A series of chills reverberated through her, and it was impossible to quite track down where they were coming from.

“You like that?” The interrogator taunted her. “I’ve only just begun. If you’re not going to talk, you’ll _squeal_ instead.” With that, the tool entering her started to slide in staggered, sideways pushes. Her fists clenched, and she bit her lip. Then, just like that, it seemed to reach its end point. The last time something like this happened, it seemed to take forever. The cold, real or imagined, continued to echo through her, and the line between fear and excitement became more difficult to distinguish.

“You- won’t- win,” Elsa gasped. Perhaps taunting her captor wasn’t the bad idea it first seemed. At least, until they _really_ decided to up the ante.

“Brave words, but surely you know I have all the time in the world. Sooner or later, you’ll give me what I want, then- then-” Another brief silence, and the chills deepened. Was that the point of this sudden pause. “Ah, perhaps you’re worried about what happens after? Once you tell me everything, I’ll have no more use for you. If your depraved mistress survives, she won’t ever want you either.” 

It was difficult to get angry at that last statement. Especially with the fingers gently massaging her crotch. “I- I won’t-” Elsa gasped.

“You don’t need to answer. Your body says it all. Or maybe it _screams_ it,” her captor taunted her, not without merit. “You want this. All of it. And you’ll never stop wanting it.” Elsa gasped as a finger eased its way inside of her, driving her body into even more heated pleasure she wasn’t sure whether to accept. “So how about this: you give me everything I want, and I’ll indulge you as much as I can. You can enjoy yourself and you’ll never have to do anything for that _slaver_ again.”

“N-no, I can’t-” Elsa gasped. Interrogation or not, it was so much more than their passionate trysts. “Anna isn’t-” _gah!”_ A second finger entered the fray, and the freezing cold Elsa felt minutes ago was all but forgotten.

“Isn’t _what_?” The figure in the dark asked. “Isn’t that bad? Just because she was less cruel and selfish that she could have been? She was only kind because she wanted to be. You think if she wanted to do something like this to you, she wouldn’t?”

Elsa felt herself surging ever further. “Then why would _you_ -”

“Shut up!” Suddenly, the fingers pulled out, yanking Elsa from the jaws of her climax. The only stimulation she now had was another burning hand on her rear. “You still don’t understand the position you’re in, do you? Maybe if I leave you here like this for a day or so, with nothing but the cold to keep you company. Speaking of which-”

Elsa clenched her fists as more blocks of ice were placed on her back to replace the ones that had already melted or fallen away. More on Elsa’s mind though was the other threat of leaving her stuck her for however long. No food, no water, no light, no _stimulation_. That would be a losing battle from the word go.

Selling out Anna for even a bit of comfort, or perhaps _discomfort_ was out of the question regardless. There was a heavy silence. Had the other person quietly left just like they said?

“I’m not completely unwilling to be reasonable, you know,” the voice from the dark finally spoke up. “I’ll start with a couple of simple questions, all you need to do is answer honestly. Do that for me, and I’ll let you out of there. Or maybe I could leave you, whichever you prefer.” The proposition ended with a slightly sinister laugh. Elsa was too curious about what the first question would be to reject it out of hand.

Before that, Elsa felt what seemed to be a soft hand gliding along her left side. “Alright, next question.” The voice asked. The presence on her skin seemed to slow. “Did you- did- _shit_. Elsa, you’re so cold! Lights on, lights on!”

The torches shot back up to life, and Anna appeared before Elsa, shattered the illusion created by her altered voice. Elsa could barely see much of her as Anna was scrambling to undo the multiple locks that held Elsa in place. 

One by one, they opened up. Elsa considered speaking up, only there was little she could do to dissuade Anna in this state, no matter how much she really didn’t feel all that cold. If anything, she felt more invigorated than ever. Yet, there was no stopping Anna now.

Their first experiment in Anna’s renovated dungeon has come to a grinding halt.

  
  


For the best part of the next hour, the manor had become far more lively than a winter evening would expect. It was only when the fifth opinion affirmed that just about nothing was wrong with Elsa that things finally settled down. 

Even with all that, Elsa reluctantly retired under Anna’s continued insistence. They both lay together in Anna’s grand bed; completely disrobed but with a roaring fire and under the thickest set of sheets possible. 

“Come on. Feel my skin again,” Elsa said, turning towards her lady.

Anna didn’t face her, though there wasn’t any anger behind it. “I’m sorry, Elsa. I _swear_ , I know what I felt. Your skin was as cold as the mountain snow. I couldn’t just continue like nothing was wrong.”

“It was just you that seemed to notice, though. Look, I’m not saying that I don’t believe you. If there was anything you didn’t feel comfortable doing-” Elsa gave her best pleading eyes, back from when she had no confidence or self-worth.

“Come on, Elsa. I wasn’t-” Anna sighed. “Okay, I was a bit put out by the whole role playing aspect. Using a potion and that darkness to become someone who not only didn’t know you, but wanted to genuinely hurt you, it’s- I-” Anna folded her arms, starting to clutch them.

“More difficult than you thought it would be?” Elsa asked. After a moment, there was a slow nod from Anna. “It’s alright, I won’t ask you to do anything like that again. I just wanted to feel like- I could hold out for your sake. That I would never sell you out, no matter how dire it was.”

Anna finally turned her way, and gave an almost mirthful smile. “I don’t think my real enemies would be so kind to you. _Anyway_ -” Anna took Elsa’s hand. “I don’t want you to be so blindly loyal to me, alright? I _bought_ you. Because I wanted to own you. Even though I was told my whole life that slavery was absolutely wrong.”

“That’s it. You were only _told_. You needed to understand for yourself. Anna, do you think my life would be any better if you hadn’t shown up that day, and someone else won that auction?” Elsa asked.

“That doesn’t mean I did the right thing. I don’t want you to be grateful for crumbs, Elsa.” 

Elsa took Anna’s check. “You’re better now. Even though it didn’t go the way I wanted today, you did it because you wanted to keep me safe. Please, Anna. Don’t obsess over what you used to be.” 

Anna looked unsure. “T-thank you, Elsa. But I still messed things up today. Hmm- next time, leave things to me. I’ll come up with something you won’t forget.”

“I look forward to it.” Elsa slipped into the soft comfort of the sheets. She would need to contain her excitement for the better things that were surely to come.


	2. Tough Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa gets a little unruly in Anna's absence, so Anna decides to bring her back into line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things actually went a little more smoothly in terms of writing this time around, whenever I wasn't completely bogged down with work. 
> 
> I hope you don't mind even less plot in favour of more self-indulgent smut. Because that's what's going to happen. Enjoy!

Elsa gritted her teeth. How many more days would it be? She didn’t like to think of herself as especially clingy, but she was looking forward to what plans Anna would come up with next. Even as a free woman, life sometimes cared nothing for your plans.

It all started with some kind of resource dispute between the minor nobles that just wouldn’t go away on its own. While Elsa probably  _ would  _ have understood most of the minutia, explaining all of it sounded like it would take a while. Too many treaties and agreements dating back centuries if not more, perhaps a little more out of date than they should have been.This matter was taking long enough as it was.

Taking care of the day-to-day matters of the manor only occupied so much of her time, given the time of year. Instead of mentally griping about the situation, Elsa had at least attempted to find a few other ways to occupy her time. The library was more miss than hit; most of the books were archaic as they were dry to read. Much as she had grown fond of her spot out in the snowed-over gardens, there was only so much to look at, or think about. Besides, if she spent too much time out here, Anna would surely hear about it and worry again.

It turned out to be a moment of detached reflection that brought the spell of boredom to an end, fuelled by a healthy dose of curiosity. At first, it frustrated Elsa how dull Anna’s entire collection of books seemed. Until a question occurred:  _ was  _ this her whole collection of books? It seemed more like an attempt to keep up appearances; showing off a collection of old and rare texts that made you appear learned, even if you never even touched them. Anna’s  _ personal _ collection of books could potentially be close by. Or they could be in a deep dark corner of the manor. Even Anna’s chambers were a possibility, though those were currently off-limits. Searching those rooms unsupervised wouldn’t be happening any time soon. She would simply have to make do.

With nothing resembling a plan, much less certainty that her search would bear any fruit, Elsa spent all of her free time over the next couple of days turning out the library from top to bottom, albeit in ways that could be undone without too much trouble. Her search mostly went book by book, though she also took the time to delve into every nook and cranny of the furniture. No secret switches came up, either concealed on the underside of a table or activated by pulling a fake book. No hollowed-out books with secret keys either. The shelves never budged an inch, no matter how much force was applied to them. Maybe she really was just killing time.

At least, it seemed that way until something stuck out, almost purely by chance. A step across the verdant green rug that filled out the reading area. The floor  _ shifted _ , ever so slightly. Once she tried a second time, there was no denying it. It could be nothing, yet- Elsa’s nerves started to fray. 

Fortunately, as a personal room this library could be locked from the inside, likely to prevent anyone barging in on a deep reading session. With the room secure, Elsa pulled the rug back, inch by inch. Rolling up further and further, what she hoped to uncover finally started to appear: a metal lining for a wooden hatch. Something of Anna’s making, or yet another heirloom? The fact that it shifted under her weight was likely the result of wear over a long time. Still, it was not as though she could openly ask.

A pair of metal handles on each side each reflected candlelight onto Elsa. Almost suspiciously simple. The secret room in the basement would impress a miser with all the puzzles and tricks it had. Still wary, Elsa turned out handle out, pulled, and-

Lifted. Just like that. What an anti-climax. Well, from up here there was only dust and darkness down the hole. This could be just an access point into the building’s inner workings. In which case, all investigating would do is get all of that muck all over her, and perhaps even into the library. 

Oh well. Then she would just have an excuse to take a long bath. Shining a candle down, it looked like it stretched out well past the hatch, but only went four feet down. With just a second to trepidation, Elsa climbed down, with nothing but her candle to guide her. The space was lined with narrow pipes which limited movement, and not a whole lot else. There were a few metal pieces lining the floor, just as caked in dust. 

In the middle of deciding whether to back out, Elsa stumbled onto something. What looked like part of this structure turned out to be a wooden box. With a cursory clean, Elsa could just about make out how ornate it was. Clearly it looked quite nice when not neglected and left in a place like this. Though there was almost no chance it came here by accident. Elsa pulled on it, and-

It budged slightly, then put up stiff resistance. Could it be jammed? Elsa put all the strength she could. One. Two. Three!

_ Snap _ . The box came up, though that wasn’t the sound she hoped for. It was just then she noticed the glimmer of a keyhole, and faced the very real possibility that she had broken it. Well, it wasn’t like Anna needed to know. Or at least, know that Elsa was responsible. If it even was her box. She could only see if the contents were worth it. 

Reaching a hand in, it seemed the prize for her snooping around was- a book. Elsa felt a tingle of disappointment, though she wasn’t immediately certain why. Maybe she was expecting more than one book. Like, say, a hidden compartment to peruse. That was, until she made out the title. 

_ Pain and Pleasure _ .

Simple enough. The title alone wasn’t enough to get Elsa all worked up, but given how it was hidden away down here- that started to heat up her chest. Now wasn’t the time to get worked up, though. She closed the box and put it back in place, then climbed back out of the opening and brushed herself off. Next was to put the cover carefully back, and the rug behind it. There didn’t seem to be any signs of excessive dirt or dust. Everything seemed to work out.

Elsa could leave the library, with only the book hidden under her dress as obvious evidence of what she had done.

* * *

  
  


The book which Elsa now kept on her person whenever possible was proving to be every bit the hidden treasure she hoped for, though there were still a few mysteries that came with it. The name on the cover was completely unfamiliar; that was if it even was the author’s real name. The book was also well kept for something that was supposedly printed almost a hundred years ago. Must be kept stored away most of the time, and for good reason. The book was graphic.  _ Very  _ graphic.

To the point where there were a number of diagrams included in the pages, though those weren’t overly arousing; mostly regarding the  _ apparatus _ involved in more deviant sexual play, and in some cases the method for it to be applied to the individual. That wasn’t to say the book made it difficult to remain focused, though that was mostly down to Elsa’s own imagination. 

Being precise about such a subject was extremely difficult when each person had their own tastes, reaction to physical pain and their own limits, so the book served mostly as an almanac of basic techniques, restraints both last and small, and other tools one could apply to oneself or a partner. Most came with a diagram, some instructions on how to apply them, and the level of pain it would likely apply, along with physical strain where appropriate. It was a book she couldn’t read for too long, albeit for the opposite reasons of any other book she had access to. Each device or technique raised exciting new possibilities.

So, it was between forms that needed looking over for the day that Elsa decided to start compiling a list: all the things this book described that interested her. She was currently on the section about gags, and so far- she was probably going to need more paper. Even this had far more variation than the simple ball she was familiar with. So many different objects that could be used to stuff the mouth and mute the wearer. Then there were a few that went into the mouth in order to forcibly hold it open. Those interested her somewhat less. What would Anna even do with-

_ Knock _ ,  _ knock _ ,  _ knock _ . Someone was at the door. Elsa’s heart nearly leapt out of her chest. If the person had come in, it probably would have. She opened the top drawer of the desk and dropped the book and paper in, then closed it as quickly as she could without making any noise. That left about a couple of extra seconds to gather as much composure as she could.

“Come in,” she called out.

The door opened, and in came- that maid. Heidi, was it? The timid one that came out to her in the garden.Did she look more exhausted than last time, or was that Elsa’s imagination?

“Miss Elsa.” Heidi gave a bow, just a bit deeper than Elsa was comfortable with. “Has Lady Anna returned yet?”

Elsa shook her head. “I’m afraid not. It seemed even she wasn’t certain about when her business would be finished.” 

The young maid probably knew about that already, yet seemed more on edge that Anna was still absent. A feeling Elsa could somewhat relate to.” It’s- only- you see-”

“Take a deep breath,” Elsa advised. That seemed to do the trick. “Tell me what’s wrong, perhaps I can help.”

Heidi nodded. “Well, thank you, but- it’s about my pay. I was supposed to get it yesterday, only Anna’s not here, and- you know-”  _ Right _ . Lady Anna was supposed to sign off on the pay slips. More of a labour of love than a miserly control over her coffers. Yet she wasn’t here, and hadn’t explicitly given Elsa permission to handle it. Perhaps she’d forgotten about it in the hurry, or didn’t she expect to be gone this long? “Please, I know I’m imposing, but I really can’t wait for this?”

“Why?” Elsa asked, before her brain could catch up with her mouth.

The maid stalled at the question. “Do you really need to know? This is supposed to be my pay.”

“Well, technically I shouldn’t do this. If it turned out I went behind the Lady’s back and then the money went to something- illegitimate-”

“NO!” Heidi snapped. The burst of assertiveness startled Elsa. It also brought back a few memories she thought she had left behind. “I- I’m sorry. I just need to support my family back at home. Our farm didn’t do so well this year, and we have some debts left over.”

Elsa raised a hand. “So no more. I should not have pried like that. Give me a moment.” Fortunately, the pay slips were stocked in the bottom draw of the desk. It only took about half a minute to fill out. The hardest part was the wax seal. Something not for Elsa’s hands. She would have some explaining to do when Anna finally did return.

WHAM. The imprint of the Arendight seal landed firmly in the soft wax. It was done. Elsa slid the form over the desk, and Heidi took in her hands, before giving a deep bow. The kind Elsa once gave.

“Thank you so much! I won’t forget this.” The maid left without another word. After a few seconds of just sitting there, Elsa pulled the book and accompanying paper out of her desk. All she could do now was stare at the cover now. There was simply too much on her mind now. Was it really a matter of simple debts? Heidi seemed to press the issue a little too hard. No one else seemed so desperate to be paid on time.

Not to mention the small matter of explaining what she had done to Anna. Did Elsa ever overstep her bounds quite like this before? She could only wait, and hope to mitigate the consequences.

* * *

The day finally came that Anna finished her trip and returned home. That being the very next day. Somewhat less to her delight was the manner in which Elsa was informed. Instead of excited greetings and some time spent catching up going over what took quite so long, she instead simply received word from one of the attendants that Anna had returned and sealing herself away in her chambers. Elsa tried not to get too worked up. Whatever the issue was could have simply left Anna exhausted.

With that in mind, Elsa went to deal with whatever work there was for the day. Perhaps that would put her lady in a better mood. One to receive some possibly bad news on what had taken place while she was gone. When the short pile of documents neared its end, a knock came on the door. This time, Elsa went up to face her visitor more directly. When she opened the door, it was the head of staff who was there to greet her, holding up what looked like a note.

“Lady Anna requested that I give this to you.” The middle-aged, well dressed man offered the letter to her. Elsa could see there was something sticking out inside the envelope. So it wasn’t just a note. 

“I see.” Elsa gently took it out of his hands. “Is everything alright with her grace? I had hoped to talk with her.”

“I believe the message will explain. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” The man bowed out, leaving Elsa to close the door and sit back down. For some reason, she couldn’t open the letter without wondering about it first, and what exactly was going on. There was a sense of foreboding welling up inside her, and it felt like she would rather speculate about what the meaning was of all this rather than find out.

Still, there was no way for her to delay forever. She carefully undid the seal, focusing first on the larger object inside. What fell out was a collar. The one Elsa used to wear, with the snowflake pattern. That brought back some memories. Now, for the paper inside. Elsa slowly unfolded, and took a deep breath. 

This was definitely Anna’s handwriting. 

_ My, my, my. _

_ You’ve certainly been up to quite a bit in my absence, haven’t you? While I am pleased that you’ve made this place your home, let me make one thing absolutely clear: what’s mine is most definitely not yet yours. _

_ You cannot act like everything is yours for the taking. Not my treasury, and most definitely not my personal book collection _ .

Elsa swallowed hard. “How did she-”

_ While I never specifically forbid the actions you took, I’m growing increasingly concerned with the amount of liberties you’ve decided to take. Therefore I have decided that you require at least one night of thorough punishing to remind you of your place here. _

_ You are to come to my chambers at eight o’clock, sharp. Furthermore, you are to wear the collar enclosed. As long as you wear that in my room, I am to be treated as master again, and you are mine with which to do as I please. With this, you will learn all the new ways I have thought of to discipline you, as well as the tools I have picked up to help me do so. _

_ If you understand the position you are in and desire my forgiveness, you will not fail, or worse, refuse to arrive for this. Furthermore, you will certainly never even think of using the word “fizzle” which would denote that my punishment is in any way too extreme or unfair. _

_ I’ll be waiting. _

Elsa sighed. Well, if that last part was anything to go by, this was more an invitation than some kind of threat. At least, that’s what she hoped this meant.

Anna did promise that the next time would be much more exciting. Maybe she could actually live up to that.

* * *

  
  


The afternoon passed awfully quickly considering the waves of nervous excitement that passed through Elsa’s body, while curiosity picked away at her mind. There were a myriad of different ways this could play out. It was a good thing that she had gotten all the work done before receiving that note.

One minute left. Elsa stood outside the door. She still couldn’t calm herself. Was Anna mad at her, or  _ mad _ at her? It wasn’t even clear which one would be better. She had kept the collar hidden until the last possible minute. With that, Elsa would be completely at her mercy, subject to Anna’s every whim. Still, there was no way she could turn back now. The sound of chimes echoed from the distance. 

Eight o’clock, sharp. Elsa pulled the collar around herself and lined it up at the last possible moment. Little point in knocking; Elsa went straight in. The only thing that stood out when she entered was Anna, sitting on the bed with an arm against one of the posts. Wearing nothing but a familiar corset. The only thing left was to lock the door behind her.

“It’s been a trying trip, these past few days. Mostly on my patience,” Anna started. She seemed calm, measured. At least for now. “I consider myself a Lady of my people; too many people seem to take that to mean they can call me out to deal with every last problem. Even if they  _ could  _ have resolved had they calmed down for a moment and read their agreements properly. Now, they did ultimately compensate me once I  _ reminded  _ them how difficult things could become if they insisted on remaining on my bad side.”

Elsa nodded. It wasn’t clear what she could say that wouldn’t put her on even more thin ice, if anything at all. “Well, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It doesn’t end there.” Anna hoisted herself up. “The other party decided they needed to one-up their opponent. I couldn’t make my way home with all that coin weighing me down, so I decided to pick up a few new implements before I returned. I thought that would make my return all the more worth the wait. Only you got more than a little unruly, didn’t you now?” Her face turned into a glare. 

“Please forgive me-  _ master _ , I had no idea how much longer it would be until you returned, the wait was-”

“ _ Enough _ ,” a voice from behind her cut her off. Anna’s voice. Elsa looked around, and- sure enough, there was a second Lady Anna. “Remember me? We picked up a more potent mixture this time. You’ve done two  _ very  _ naughty things, so you’re going to satisfy the both of us; this won’t be like last time. You can scream any excuses into whatever we decide to stuff into your mouth.”

The second Anna was gripping the back of Elsa’s dress. “But how did you know-” Elsa gasped as cold metal ran along her back.

The Anna in front of her tutted. “What, you think you can go messing about with the hatches and no one will hear? It was easy to put two and two together.” Oh. Seems Elsa wasn’t nearly as stealthy as she believed. Or as perceptive, either; that cold feeling down her back wasn’t a simple chill. The other Anna had taken some kind of metal blade and cut through her dress. In what seemed like only two seconds, what was left of it fell to the floor, leaving only her collar. 

Another accessory only night, it seemed. Speaking of which, Elsa’s arms were held behind her straight downward, and tightly constrained by leather all the way past the hands. 

“ _ Aaaah _ !” Apparently Elsa was well secure, as the Anna behind her reached around and started to squeeze her breasts. Then her nipples, bringing just a little bit more than the right amount of pain. “Anna, please-”

“It’s  _ master _ . Have you already forgotten?” The Anna behind her said, taking one hand to squeeze Elsa’s mouth. “The only reason your mouth is free right now is because we’re going to be putting it to use, and it’s not to hear you speak.” 

It was mid-gulp that Elsa noticed the corseted Anna in front of her had equipped a bright, transparent blue strap-on. Suddenly, a pair of hands were pushing her forward from behind.

“It’s time to start your penance,” The Anna behind her said. “ _ Move _ .” Elsa half staggered forward under the force of being pushed forward until she was between both Annas, just off the end of the bed. “Down you go.”

Now the force pushed down on Elsa’s head, forcing her to her knees. The Anna copy knelt down behind her, leaving warm skin pressed at Elsa’s back, and the toy The first Anna was wearing in front of her, now being brandished.

“You like this?” The Anna lording over Elsa said. “Soon, it’ll be all you can think about. Now get to work, start with your tongue. We wouldn’t want to have to extend your discipline, would we?”

Elsa felt a hot nervousness rush through her. What was she supposed to do? Well, she couldn’t do nothing; the Anna pressed against her would seize what little control she had left. With a wide open mouth, Elsa rolled her tongue around the head of the toy. Round, and around.

“ _ Oooh _ ,” Elsa thought she heard the Anna above her say. Was she really getting this excited? The toy felt a little strange as well. Just a touch warmer and softer than she imagined, or remembered. Wait, was it  _ glowing _ ? Elsa stopped her tongue at the bottom briefly.

The Anna behind her didn’t find this acceptable, as evidenced by the hand at the back of Elsa’s head pressing her forward. “Come on. You’re not going to satisfy either of us if you take it this slow. Time for the main event.”

“Mrmrf!” Elsa felt herself about to gag, but wasn’t in any state to form coherent words. It seemed to stop her from being pushed forward, and she managed to pull back and catch her breath. Not for too long, though, she didn’t want to be pushed back on by force. 

Back, and forward. Back and forward. Elsa tried to speed up a little each time, keep her lips and tongue gliding along the shaft. The Anna towering above her seemed to be quivering instead of giving any further comment. Was she really enjoying this that much?

“Did we not tell you?” The Anna behind her piped up. “That toy you’ve wrapped yourself around isn’t a normal one. This one’s infused with a full magical prosthesis. As long as it’s attached, she’ll feel every last thing you do; like it was her own flesh. So you had better learn to do this right. Even when  _ distracted _ !”

Elsa shivered as she learned the ‘distraction’ consisted of a hand of nimble fingers crawling between her legs from behind and teasing slowly teasing her way inside. Elsa now had to contend with both giving and receiving, not too unlike her last experience with two Annas, save for some slightly different equipment.

Faster and faster. Deeper and deeper. Hotter and hotter. Fighting to keep her rhythm, her composure, her balance. All without the use of her arms. This was already a night Elsa wouldn’t soon forget. 

“Aah, aah,  _ aaaah _ !” The Anna Elsa was servicing cried out. Any noise from Elsa was shoved back down her throat as a hand grabbed her head from above and pulled until Elsa was practically swallowing the toy. 

It was all over in a flash. Elsa’s mouth was finally free, and the fingers teasing her from below left her hanging in the middle of the fun once more. All she could do was cough heavily, trying to clear her throat. The time for resting was cut short however as Elsa was forced up to her feet, pulled by the hair. 

“Have fun?” The voice behind Elsa asked. It wasn’t nearly as much as Elsa hoped, but she couldn’t exactly say that. “My other half seemed to think so.” Her  _ other half _ seemed too busy detaching the dripping wet toy to comment. “Your punishment has only just begun. To the bed now.”

Mostly being dragged, Elsa stepped towards the end of the bed, before being practically thrown face-first onto the soft covers; landing just short of the pillows at the head.

“Don’t move until you’re told,” Anna’s voice ordered as Elsa’s vision was still obscured. There was shuffling on the bed. Then, something pulled on her bound arms. Elsa’s arms were being pulled upwards by the monoglove, until they were held down by her own weight. “Get up.  _ Now _ .” It was a good few seconds before Elsa could hoist herself up without her arms to help, but she found the strength somewhere. She finally stopped, leaning forward on her knees. She could just about tell what had happened: a rope was attached to the end of her restraints and pulled by a hoist at the top of the bed’s end.

“M-master,” Elsa stammered. It was a bit difficult to maintain balance from her position.

“Oh, how could I forget? Open your mouth,” Anna ordered. What greeted her open mouth was a strange tube of a soft material her teeth seemed to sink into, staying put. “Now we don’t have any immediate use for your mouth-” Anna giggled. “I bet you didn’t read about  _ that _ little gag in your stolen book, did you?”

A sharp  _ crack _ stung Elsa’s exposed rear. “Mmmfh!” Even she could barely hear her own pained noises. There was a lull; no following blows.

“Feel good? That was just a little test,” Anna explained. “Or maybe it’s an appetizer, we’ll see. It’s a good little sound eater isn’t it? Don’t worry, we’ll  _ just about  _ know what effect we’re having on you. But this has taken quite long enough. Let’s get back to you being our plaything, shall we? The other me will be back shortly.” Anna seemed to slide along her back, through Elsa’s legs that she pushed apart. When she stopped Elsa realised what she had in mind; apparently it was the other Anna’s turn to use the magic-infused strapon. “ _ Get on _ .”

With one hand on Elsa’s waist and the other brandishing the toy, Anna guided Elsa onto the toy, allowing it to slide through her wetness.Once again Elsa managed to move into a pleasing rhythm despite her limited movement. The whole room seemed to heat up; maybe it was just an illusion from the heavy leather binding on her arms. There was no doubt about the heat radiating from the toy’s motions inside her.

Anna cupped Elsa’s breasts with each hand, which drove the fever up ever higher and also helped reduce the strain on her arms. Saliva pooled around her sealed mouth. The ability to hold her pace back weakened with each second, and with each second she rode her ‘master’ that much harder. Closer to an explosion of pure bliss. This was almost tame compared the previous round.

“ _ Stop _ ,” Anna ordered, freezing Elsa in more than one sense. Then, Anna pulled the toy out for good measure. Denied  _ again _ . That would teach her to tempt fate. Anna could be horribly cruel when she wanted. If this was really her plan, it would prove to be a very long night indeed. There were no more words from Anna, though. Much less orders. Only the faint sound of rustling from behind-

“Aaahm!” Elsa suddenly lurched forward, landing with her chest pressed against Anna’s. What happened? The chord was still holding her arms aloft, but not her back. Anna didn’t seem to have these same questions and grabbed Elsa’s rear, resuming the intercourse at a slightly different angle. Anna removed her hands and stopped. No more movements. No more orders. Only the odd impression that Anna was looking behind Elsa.

_ Whack _ ! Elsa’s eyes shot open. The paddle again. She would have to get used to her behind being red as a cherry, wasn’t she? There could only be one person behind the swing.

Looking behind her, Elsa saw the other Anna branding the paddle with a wicked smile. More on Elsa’s mind was how she’d changed her ‘attire’ to match her copy beneath Elsa: only a strapon that looked identical to the one already inside her.

The Anna behind her set the paddle down next to Elsa and began to rub the toy. “What, you thought we only had one? It’s not a proper punishment without a few surprises, is it? Now that we have these special toys, there’s no way I’d give you your first time with anything else.”

First time? Wasn’t she already-  _ ah _ ! Elsa gave a tiny gasp as a pair of hands grasped each of her stinging rear cheeks, pulling them open. A second pair slapped them from above. “You know what’s better than taking one toy to the hilt to show how  _ sorry _ you are?” The voice behind Elsa asked. The feeling of something cold prodding her ass gave Elsa a deep chill, and shattered any remaining doubts of what Anna meant. 

This was all too sudden. It wasn’t as though Elsa didn’t have experience with insertion there as recently as their last tryst, but- Anna wanted to go all in on both sides at the same time? Wasn’t this too much too fast? Elsa started taking deep breaths with some degree of difficulty.

“What’s wrong?” Anna asked, Elsa wasn’t even sure which one now. “Too scared to face up to your responsibilities? Like you don’t  _ want  _ this.” Did she want this? This was uncharted territory. Who knew how far Anna would go when she was like this. Anna prodded a little harder from behind, and Elsa’s nerves lit up. “You can’t hide anything from me, remember? Just think, two of me going all out on you. It would be pretty hard for us both to stop you from coming.”

Anna always knew what to say, didn’t she? Once more curiosity won out over caution. Elsa’s breathing calmed. If she was denied one more time, though- she would definitely be bailing out.

The calm evaporated as the Anna behind pressed her entry. “That’s a good little slut.”  _ Smack _ . “Next time, we’ll let you beg to be pounded like this before we silence you.” Without wasting another second, she pushed right ahead and Elsa had to try and comprehend the rush of physical and emotional feeling from having a full-sized toy firmly in both ends.  _ SMACK _ . The faintest hint of tears welled up in Elsa’s eyes. The paddle was back in play. “Now get moving. You’re still being punished, remember? If you’re not going fast enough for us, you’ll know.”

With that additional motivation, Elsa found the right angle to move without causing too much discomfort. The best movements turned out to be more a small cycle than a back and forth. Each toy sliding in turn. Each strike from behind driving her ever faster. Losing herself to the escalation. Two Annas punishing her was way more fun than simply pleasuring her like the last time.  _ Would Elsa ever get a chance to double up _ ?

“Mm-mm-mmph!” There was far too much going on to stop Elsa surging to the finish. She felt each toy withdraw, and controllable energy faded into a warm comfort, only slightly marred by the residual burning. Elsa might have fallen asleep, if not for the shock of her hair being yanked.

“Oh? It looks like our disobedient little plaything think she’s done.”

There was a sinister laugh, and Elsa felt herself being shifted about.

“Like we’d waste this opportunity.”

* * *

There was a brief lull as both Annas removed themself completely while quietly talking amongst themself. There was no sudden drop for Elsa, though. She remained locked in place by the monoglove holding arms up behind her and her back horizontal; only touching the bed from the knee down. There was a shifting on the bed and several things happened at once: Something cool was rubbed all over her rear, and the rubbery gag that locked her mouth suddenly lost its grip and was pulled out, leaving strands of saliva to leak out. Elsa tried to contain the flow, but a hand got in the way.

“You’ve been sealed up long enough. Now you’re going to have it open for a while. Don’t worry, you’ll have a little help.” It was about a second later that Elsa felt a frame of metal wires pushed into her mouth, holding it wide open. “You read about this one, Elsa? I’ve never had a chance to use this one yet. Now show me that tongue.”

Elsa’s tongue rolled out, and the smile on the Anna in front of her confirmed her suspicions about where this was going. As did her shifting around so the enchanted strapon was right in front of Elsa’s face.

“Good as new,” The Anna behind her said, punctuated by a tap on Elsa’s rear. She barely felt a thing, except the lingering coolness. “Healing gel. Why didn’t I think of it before?” The Anna leaned in next to Elsa. “Now I can punish you  _ over, and over, and over _ . Then start all over again.” 

“Aaah!” Elsa moaned. Having her mouth held open made consonants very difficult. Anna wasn’t short on ideas, or equipment. How long would this be? How many more cycles of hurting and healing would she go through? There was no way of knowing.

Instead of another strike though, a pair of hands simply rubbed Elsa’s hind, and a pair of thumbs started to spread her lower lips. “Right now, we’re just going to stuff you from both ends.”

Things heated up again as Anna pushed through Elsa’s folds from behind. Elsa had no time to react as the Anna in front gripped her hair, pulling Elsa’s head up and forcing them to lock eyes.

“That doesn’t mean we’re going to be gentle, now. Use your new experience and maybe we’ll go easy on you. Maybe,” The Anna in front guided Elsa’s wide-open mouth around her own equipped toy. Pulling Elsa’s head forward just short of hitting her throat again. “There we go. Let me feel that tongue. Neither of us are stopping until we’re satisfied.”

Once again Elsa was completely helpless as the two toys thrusted inside her. This time, the two copies of her ‘master’ dictated the movements. It was more exciting than Elsa expected, even without the occasional smack to stimulate her. 

Despite being the same person, there was no synchronization in their movements. This meant there were moments their thrusts matched up, then a moment later they were opposite. Neither of them spoke, simplifying moving faster. Gripping each end harder. Thrusting just a little bit further. That was until the toy behind her stopped. Then, pulled out.

“Speaking of new experience-” The Anna behind piped up. Elsa felt a chill as she already had an idea of what this meant. “Don’t clench up now. It’ll only make this more difficult.” There was no point in fighting it. She was Anna’s to use; those were the rules. Elsa dropped the internal tension as best she could, and Anna welcomed herself into Elsa’s back entrance again. Another rush of addicting discomfort. Once the toy had settled in again, each Anna moved again with renewed vigor. Tears welled up in Elsa’s eyes, but there was no way she wanted to stop now. Even the strain on her arms, or the grip on her hair wasn’t enough to stop Elsa from losing herself to the rush of adrenaline and other hormones. 

“Hrmm!” Elsa moaned as she reached her second climax. All the sensations seemed to die down at once, as though each Anna had also reached their peak and decided to finish up. The metal frame in Elsa’s mouth was tenderly removed, and a second later she collapsed onto the bed; apparently no longer forcibly held up. 

Elsa sank forward into the cushy comfort of the bed; everything seemed to be fading away. Was either Anna trying to give her another order? She couldn’t even tell, much less muster the strength to get up and check. Any attempt to move was punished with a doubt of dizziness.

Just- a couple of minutes with her eyes closed. Anna could wait, couldn’t she?

* * *

At first, the return to consciousness came slowly to Elsa.

_ Damnit _ . She never completed her night of punishing that Anna demanded. She would pay for that very soon, wouldn’t she? Would it be better if Anna was in a forgiving mood or not? She would likely find out very soon. How long was she even asleep for, anyway?

At first, it seemed as though there was nothing but darkness. All Elsa knew for sure was that she lay on her back, on something soft. That, and something was holding her in place. Her wrists and ankles were restrained above and behind her by what felt like metal cuffs. When her eyes started to adjust, Elsa realised she was still on the bed; only the curtains had all been drawn. She was still naked as a babe. Save for the collar.

“A-  _ master _ ?” Elsa called out. She couldn’t go forgetting them terms when she was already likely in hot water. It was about half a minute before a flash of light signalled Anna entering the space. She appeared to be completely bare, though it was hard to tell.

She felt Anna cup her cheek. “Sleep well? You didn’t even get to see off my other self.  _ Very _ rude of you.” That wasn’t what Elsa wanted to hear. Denying Anna more fun doubling up? There would be a price to pay, for sure.

“Forgive me,” Elsa pleaded. Was there any excuse that would mitigate things here. “I didn’t know those things would be so exhausting. H-how long was I out?”

Anna seemed to giggle. “You’ll find out soon enough. I guess I should have splurged a little more and gotten something to wake you back up. No matter. I have a few toys to try out yet.” 

A pair of hands planted themselves on Elsa’s thighs. Then, Anna’s tongue took a couple of cursory licks between them. A rush of excitement surged up Elsa’s body. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

“I see you’ve got some energy back at least. Good. Now to punish you for failing to complete your punishment,” Anna explained, before pulling back to pick something up. Elsa gulped. She could still only make out the vaguest of shapes. “I’ve brought a few toys just for this. Let’s start with something familiar, shall we?”

Something familiar turned out to be butt plug. Elsa felt another wave of tense energy course through her as the lubricated surface pushed through her, slowly pushing the discomfort to the widest point, before settling in. Elsa was already breathing more heavily. Mostly because that was just the appetiser.

Anna wasted no time moving forward, and Elsa’s other entry, still wet from her tease, was next to be filled up, though Elsa wasn’t quite sure what with; a perfectly straight toy, slightly on the small side. Far less inner turmoil from this one going on, but also less excitement. Even as Anna stopped pushing the toy inside, it seemed to stay put. There was a moment of shuffling as Elsa could just about make out Anna’s shadow picking up a third toy. This one looked a bit bulkier than the last two.

“Well, I’m glad I picked this one up. It’s almost like you  _ wanted  _ me to use this,” Anna mused. “Mouth open. Until I say otherwise.”

Elsa obliged, seeing something come up to her face. Another ball gag? It seemed like it, until it went straight through her teeth and almost hit her throat. Was it another dildo? Only this one was attached to a panel which covered the rest of her mouth, with several straps which were pulled around her head and secured at the back by Anna’s deft hands. 

“Fits like a glove. Now you’re all- no. You’ve been  _ too  _ naughty, this isn’t quite enough yet.” Elsa wanted to gasp. Wasn’t she helpless enough already? What else could Anna do?

“Mmm!” Elsa moaned as Anna pulled her left nipple. The noise was at least as muted as the last time her mouth was sealed like this. What was she- “Mm- _ mmm _ !” There was a rush of half-dull, half sharp pain as something squeezed her nipple tight. Just a couple of seconds later her other nipple went through the same process. Elsa started to thrash around almost involuntarily, for all the good it would do against the restraints.

There was a soft laugh, and a hand cupped Elsa’s semi-covered cheek. “How are the clamps? Don’t tell me they’re too much for you.” Elsa shook her head. The worst of the pain was subsiding. “Good, these are just the rubber ones. I won’t be quite so lenient next time. It looks like you can take a little more stress.”

There was another flash of pain as both nipples were tugged at the same time. Elsa just about made out a glimmer beneath her and realised what happened: there was a chain linking each clamp; it appeared to be short to the point of almost being taut.  _ AH _ ! The same sensation struck again, only this time it did seem to fade right away. Her nipples were being pulled continuously. Every time Elsa moved, it seemed to flare up again.

“There. I hoped that matches the  _ weight _ of all disobedience you thought you could get away with,” Anna purred, right in front of Elsa’s face. So she’d weighted the chain down? Well, even this wasn’t  _ too  _ much. All she had to do was stay still and it wouldn’t-

“Now, back to business,” Anna announced, and the dark bed space was suddenly brightened by a small yellow light Anna was holding in her hand. A small crystal. Anna reached her way down Elsa’s body until she got to the first toy. She placed the glowing crystal at the end, and-

“ _ Hrmmm _ !” The toy started vibrating madly, unlike anything Elsa ever felt, kicking off a chain reaction in her body. Her crotch felt like it was on fire, which kicked Elsa back into moving, shifting the weights attached to her. A playful slap on her cheek was the only thing that stopped Elsa from losing herself to all of it.

“Make yourself comfortable. You’re going to be here a while,” Anna explained, with another hint of a laugh. “As long as you decided to sleep on me, to be exact. Squeeze the frame of the bed if you can’t take it, but  _ only  _ if you’re in danger. Wouldn’t want to make things any worse, would we?”

Elsa missed the last sentence as she couldn’t contain herself any longer and lost herself to the surging orgasm. By the time she had any sense left, Anna was already gone. The light from the crystal was gone as well, leaving her in near darkness.

How long would it be?  _ How long _ ? It felt like the plug was starting to buzz as well. The weights shifted and brought a touch more exquisite pain with that. Elsa flipped between wanting it to stop and go further with each second. This wasn’t at how Elsa imagined this playing out. What a predicament.

After an uncertain amount of time, Elsa reached yet another climax. How much longer? There was no way for her to know.

She would just have to be a good girl, and do her time.


End file.
